Experiencias Humanas
by danceforever
Summary: Luego de que Edward y Bella se casan, los Cullen deciden darle a Bella tantas experiencias humanas como sea posible, como una especie de regalo de bodas.¿Que experiencias escogerá cada personaje?
1. La recepcion

Hola esta es una traducción del fic Human Experiences de iwish1986: El link:

_Hola esta es una traducción del fic Human Experiences de _iwish1986: El link:

_/s/3862664/1/HumanExperiences_

Hay les va

_Cap1: La Recepción _

_Isabella Cullen_ ,pensó Bella mientras observaba su recepción de boda, _suena bien_. Ella había optado por no bailar, excepto por los bailes obligatorios de padre - hija, esposo – esposa. Ahora acaba de mirar como su familia y amigos rasgaban la pista de baile. Algunos como Renee y Phil, eran achispados.

Algunos, como Mike y Jessica eran totalmente ciegos. Y por supuesto otros eran completamente serios y sumamente elegantes, como su nueva familia, Los Cullen.

Pronto seré tan elegante como ellos, no mas tropiezos, no mas rubor, nope ,pronto seré una hermosa y elegante vampiresa.-pensó ella mientras Edward apretaba amorosamente su mano.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres bailar un poco mas?. Solo te casas de humana una vez en la vida- el dijo, deslumbrándola, con su intensa mirada de ojos topases.

Edward no quería que ella extrañara experiencias humanas después de ser transformada. Solamente había una experiencia humana que Bella no pensó que se arrepentiría de no haber tenido: sexo. Edward le había prometido que podían "intentarlo" después del matrimonio. De todas maneras, bailar era una experiencia que ya había experimentado muchas veces y que podía vivir sin eso.

-Edward, tu sabes tan bien como yo que caería de cara y una fatal vergüenza en mi día de boda no es una experiencia digna de tener- rió nerviosamente.

-Y tu Señora Cullen sabes tan bien como yo que te atraparía antes de que alguien se de cuenta. Creeme.-el dijo y llevo sus labios mas cerca a los de ella, cerrando su promesa con un ligero beso, deslumbrándola otra vez tuvo que admitir.

Mientras Edward la guiaba hacia la pista de baile, Bella observo el reloj ¿ya es medianoche? –pensaba mirando alrededor. Se dio cuenta como la multitud había disminuido desde la última vez que vio el reloj, esperaba ansiosamente su noche de bodas.

Edward la empujo delicadamente, atrayéndola hacia su fría barbilla de mármol y susurro su nana en su oído. Ella sonrió y cerro los ojos deseando que ese momento durará para siempre Espera un momento, si durará para siempre. Una ves que este transformada, tendré momentos como este por el resto de la eternidad- se dio cuenta y sonrió

-Bella, amor- la respiración de Edward acaricio su oído al mismo tiempo que ella replicaba –¿humm?- ella rió por lo bajo- Estas quedándote prácticamente dormida, deberíamos ir a casa

-No estoy quedándome dormida, no PUEDO quedarme dormida, esta noche tenemos que... protesto silenciosamente sin abrir los ojos-"Esa experiencia humana no puede esperar dos o tres días , no es divertido si te quedas dormida"

- "Ha sido un largo día, has estado despierta desde Dios sabe cuando"

-5 am.-dijo Bella despacio, su respiración se fue regulando.

-5 am., Alice, ¿porque la levantaste tan temprano? La boda no empezaba antes de las 4 de la tarde.-Bella escucho como Edward regañaba silenciosamente a Alice, ningún humano alrededor hubiera escuchado eso pero gracias al súper oído de los vampiros Alice lo oyó fuerte y claro

-Oh Edward, mi querido hermano. La belleza es un largo proceso, Bella tuvo que pasar por una rigurosa... –pensó Alice.

-Ok,Ok, no importa ,¿ Bella?- pregunto mirando a su esposa. Bella se había quedado dormida. Él la levanto gentilmente y fue donde su familia.

-Creo que es hora de regresar a casa- susurró para no despertarla

Su familia movió la cabeza y fueron todos en la ancha limosina que Emmett había alquilado para la noche.


	2. Intentando

Intentando: Cap 2 En este capitulo hay fragmentos de Eclipse, asi que si no lo han leido aun, no lo lean!! Intentando: Cap 2

-Buenos dias Sra Cullen- susurro Edward mientras Bella abria los ojos.

-Buenos dias Sr Cullen- dijo ella acercandose cada vez mas a su pecho.

Bella miró la parte baja de su pijama y exclamo:¡Oh por Dios!¿Me lo perdi?¿Lo hicimos?. Edward rió- Bella, relajate tu no hiciste nada ademas de dormir. Alice y Rosalie te ayudaron a sacarte tu vestido de novia, para que estuvieras mas comoda- el besó su frente, sus ojos brillaron mientras veia fijamente su rostro.

-Bien-dijo ella tratando de regular su respiración- esa es una experiencia humana que no olvidare- Bella fue al baño por un "momento humano" como a Edward le gustaba llamarlo. Edward se sento en la cama.

Bella salio del baño y lo miro seductoramente- Bueno, sabes que estoy despierta...Bella se subio a la cama y se sento en sus caderas. Lo beso profundamente, los brazos de Edward se enroscaron en su cintura, una mano en su espalda y otra acariciando su pelo.

-Bella- Edward la empujo riendose. Al principio ella tambien se rio y lo beso mas pasionalmente.-Bella, para- la empujo de nuevo intentando reprimir la risa. Bella se ruborizo y su facciones tomaron una actitud molesta.

-Estoy muy alegre que encuentres esto gracioso. Como ser rechazada por ti no fue lo suficientemente malo la primera vez.

Ella le recordo, la humillación que ella sintio la primera vez que ella accedio casarse con el, a cambio de darle a "hacer el amor" una oportunidad.

(N/A: flashback, esta cambiado a 3ra persona )

Bella solto sus manos temblorosas de la nuca y con dedos trémulos le recorrio el cuello hasta llegar a las solapas de su camisa. Aquel temblor no la ayudaba demasiado, ya que tenia que darse prisa y desabrocharle los botones antes de que la detuviera.

_Sus labios se congelaron y Bella casi pudo escuchar el chasquido de un interruptor en su cabeza cuando por fin Edward relaciono las palabras con los actos de Bella._

_Se aparto de inmediato con un gesto de desaprobación _

_-Se razonable Bella _

_-Me lo has prometido. Lo que yo quiera – le intento recordar, sin ninguna esperanza._

_-No vamos a discutir sobre eso _

_Se quedo mirandola mientras se volvia a abrochar los dos botones que Bella había conseguido soltarle_

_Rechine los dientes_

_-Pues, yo digo que si vamos a discutirlo- repuso Bella. Se llevo las manos a la blusa y de un tiron abrio el boton de arriba._

_Edward le agarro las muñecas y se las sujeto a ambos lados del cuerpo._

_-Y yo te digo que no- refuto, tajante._

_Se miraron con ira _

_-Tu querias saber- dijo Bella_

_-Crei que se trataba de un deseo vagamente realista _

_- De modo que tu puedes pedir cualquier estupidez que te apetezca, por ejemplo, casarnos, pero yo no tengo derecho ni siquiera a discutir lo que..._

_Mientras Bella lanzaba su diatriba, Edward le sujeto ambas manos con una de las suyas para que dejara de gesticular y utilizo la que le quedaba libre para taparle la boca. _

_-No- su gesto era pétreo._

_Bella respiro hondo y trato de calmarse. Mientras se desvanecia la ira empezó a sentir algo distinto._

_Le llevo unos instantes admitir porque había vuelto a agachar la mirada, porque se había ruborizado otra vez, porque se le había revuelto el estomago, porque tenia los ojos humedos y porque de pronto queria salir de la habitación _

_Era por aquella reaccion tan poderosa e instintiva. Por su rechazo (Eclipse, Págs. (440-441))_

_Fin del Flashback_

No es eso Bella, yo mantengo mi promesa- dijo Edward mirandola tristemente pero aun intentando reprimir la risa

-¿Ahora, que?- pregunto ella confusa. Su estomago rugio fuertemente, mientras Edward rio más fuerte.

-¡Oh!- dijo riendose por lo bajo.

-Mi oído es muy sensible Bella... necesitas comer antes de hacer otra cosa.- rió de nuevo y la beso

_Creo que eso arruinara el modo para mi también- _pensó ella, bajando las escaleras, donde la familia Cullen se sentaba alrededor de la pila de regalos

-Oh bien estas despierta, tenemos que comenzar a agradecer las notas- dijo Alice muy emocionada moviendo todos los regalos y una caja de tarjetitas de "Gracias".

-¿Es necesario hacerlo?- gimió Bella, recordando el calambre que le dio al ayudar a Ángela con las tarjetas de graduación.

-Bella es una parte integra de una experiencia de una boda humana.-Ademas, sera divertido, ¿a quien no le gusta abrir los regalosde boda?.

Alice agarro la mano de Bella y la jalo hacia el sofa.

-Te traere el desayuno, amor- Edward sonrio

-Ok, pero no creas que estas fuera de esto. Son tus regalos tambien- le recordo Alice mientras Edward iba a la cocina.

-¿Entonces, por donde comenzamos?- pregunto Bella

-Solo agarra un regalo y abrelo- dijo una emocionada Alice, mientras se sentaba en su asiento. Bella cogio el queestaba mas cerca y comenzo a desenvolverlo.

-Una licuadora de Mike y Jessica- le dijo Bella a Alice, ella comenzo a escribir la direccion, mientras Bella escribia un breve agradecimiento con su firma.

-Una menos- dijo Bella mirando la superficie de los Cullen que usualmente estaba ordenada : novecientos noventa y nueve mil, novecientos noventa y nueve- gimio ella sarcásticamente

Este es el cap 3

Quiero agradecer a:

-boNii-

Miss-Mandy-Scarmander

Lorikent

Ishidamon

Pilikali

Gracias por sus reviews-

xoxo


	3. El regalo de Rosalie

Capitulo 3

El regalo de Rosalie

Después de un día completo de abrir regalos y escribir notas de agradecimiento, Bella estaba aliviada "¡Por fin! No quiero volver a desenvolver un regalo o escribir una nota de agradecimiento nunca mas" dijo sacando la ultima envoltura y lanzándola a la basura

"Ese no es el ultimo" Alice sonrió

"¿que?" gimoteo Bella, mientras frotaba su mano

"Espero estar segura de que no quisiste decir eso acerca de los regalos, porque veo muchos regalos por parte de Edward en tu futuro" ella rio

"¿Cuantos regalos mas?"pregunto Bella a regañadientes _no puedo creer que Edward no este ayudando con esto_ pensó... molesta porque Edward la abandono minutos antes para lo que se suponía que era una corta lucha con Emmett y que luego se convirtió en un torneo de videojuegos con Jasper.

"Solo seis, uno de cada uno de nosotros, pero no vas a abrirlos todos a la vez. Oh, en verdad es mas que seis... pero ¿quién esta contando?" dijo " Es tiempo de darle a Bella sus regalos" ella saltaba de arriba abajo, temblando de la emoción

Dentro de unos segundos, toda la familia estaba alrededor de Bella sonriendo, Esme tenia una hermosa caja entre sus manos y se la dio a Bella "Es de parte de todos nosotros" dijo

"De verdad, ustedes no tienes que darme nada, ya pagaron la boda, todo... protesto Bella

"Solo abrelo" Interrumpió Emmett impacientemente

Bella le saco la envoltura, sintiéndose mal por romperla, eso problablemente costaba mas que su polo. Ella abrio la caja y encontro una nota dentro. Abrio el papel y miro a su familia confundida

"¿Experiencias humanas?" pregunto mientras los miraba. Ellos rieron y Carlisle se acerco "como vas a ser transformada pronto, queremos que cuando _mueras_ hayas vivido una vida completa" explico riendo mientras Emmett caía al piso riéndose "esa parte fue idea de Emmett" Rosalie rodo los ojos y camino hacia el " Emmett, levantate. Eres tan niño"

"Cada uno de nosotros te dará una experiencia humana" Explico Jasper

"Recibirás uno cada cierto tiempo... el mío es el primero" Rosalie sonrio tentadoramente, después de calmar a Emmett. Se sentó al lado de Bella con un sobre dorado en sus perfectas manos con manicure. "No iba a participar al principio" dijo honestamente y Edward le lanzo un gruñido de advertencia "Tu sabes como me siento acerca de tu decisión. Pero desde que has dejado claro que quieres ser transformada, y como vamos a ser hermanas por toda la eternidad. Quiero que sea en buenos términos. Ella sonrió

"Gracias Rose" contesto Bella, agradecida mientras que Rosalie le entregaba el sobre

Bella lo abrió y saco los certificados de adentro. " ¿Dos certificados de regalo para el Ocean Spa?" –Pregunto " Si, por lo que he leido, es el mejor Spa en Seattle ... Me di cuenta que no podía darte mas edad o niños pero si podía darte belleza" dijo "No es que no seas bella" agrego rápidamente "pero no tienes idea cuanto deseo un masaje profesional... facial. Los vampiros en verdad no pueden recibir todo eso. No hay un punto. El vapor no impregna nuestro fria, piel dura... y la ultima vez que revise no habían masajistas de vampiros" rió musicalmente.

"Ademas, no creo que Edward este dispuesto a aprender tecnicas de masaje en la universidad de Alaska." Agrego Emmett riendose y luego recuperando la compostura después de las miradas de Edward y Rosalie.

"Pero hay dos certificados, si no puedo llevarte... ¿quién ira conmigo?"pregunto Bella

"Pense que podias ir con tu madre. Ella estará en el pueblo por un par de dias ¿cierto? Ofreció Rosalie. Bella la abrazo suavemente y sus lagrimas bordearon sus ojos "Gracias Rosalie"

Bella corrio al telefono y llamo a Renee

"Me quedare en su hotel esta noche e iremos a primeras horas de la mañana" Bella le informo a Edward tristemente

"Es estupendo Bella, ¿por qué estas tan triste? Edward beso su frente

"Soy una mala esposa" dijo "No hemos consumido nuestro matrimonio todavía, y todo es mi culpa"

"Bella, ya te dije que eso puede esperar. No te amare menos." Sonrio de forma tranquilizadora y la acompaño hasta su camioneta " Ahora diviertete con tu madre y si necesitas algo estoy a un minuto" ella rio y lo beso

_Tengo el mejor esposo del mundo_ pensó mientras conducía.


End file.
